This invention relates to elastic ring expanders and in particular power operated ring expanders.
In the meat works industry it is necessary at some stage after slaughtering to cut out, remove and seal off the anus of the slaughtered animal to prevent soiling of the dressed carcass. It has been proposed to carry out this sealing process with the use of a rubber constricting ring, which in the contracted state will have a diameter small enough to seal effectively. It is necessary to expand the ring to a diameter many times the natural diameter before application and this requires an expansion force beyond the capabilities of known manual ring expander tools. It is therefore desirable to produce a ring expander of heavy construction including power means to supply the necessary expanding force. Such a ring expander would also have application in the packaging industry where rubber rings are used for sealing.